Pray You Catch Me
by shwngla
Summary: Starts after several months after Damon and Enzo's Possession, Bonnie exchanges her humanity for there's. Now Damon and the group must save Bonnie before they lose her, but what happens when Bonnie has a few secrets she wasn't aware of. Will Damon be enough to save her?


**AN** : Just a little something new I've been working on. This possible story is set in season 8 and a few months after Denzo's possession.

As usual italics are flashbacks and inner thoughts. Enjoy!

 _Just as she remembered the house was dimly lit and the smell of soul food and magic filled the air. She tried her best to quiet her steps but the floor boards gave her away she decided against a surprise visit that probably wasn't a surprise to begin with._

" _I know I shouldn't be here right now but you're all that I have left. Hope, I mean you're the only hope I have left."_

 _Even after being rejected the young girl has been here six times in the last month. She eyed the young woman in front of her and was tempted to throw her out on her ass for her stupidity alone. After taking a quick run through her mind upon entrance to her home during her visit. She saw all that she needed to see, Bonnie was naïve, young in her craft but mature in a way that brought sadness to the older woman. She was family and that alone meant she couldn't completely turn her back on her. But Bonnie reeked of death, death of others as well as her own._

" _What do you want child?" soulful green eyes narrowed "I've told you time again I couldn't help you and yet here—"_

 _Bonnie took a step forward "But that's not true, I mean not really because if it were you would've made sure I couldn't reach you let alone enter your home. We're family and that means something to Bennett's."_

 _Silence_

" _You have a gift Bonnie Bennett, you've always had but you abused that gift time and time again in the name of protecting the wrong people. We are Bennett's which means we have a reputation to uphold and with a reputation there's much more at stake and even more to protect."_

 _Bonnie swallowed but remain silent._

 _The older woman who was stirring a pot of gumbo when she entered turned the pot off and reached for a dish rag to clean her hands "I've watched most of our family die at the hands of our enemies for centuries, their power passed on to those after them and so on. The cycle continued until we found our legacy the most gifted child that would hold the Bennett name."_

 _She smiled almost fondly but as fast as the smile appeared it disappeared and was replaced with a coldness that couldn't be mistaken in her eyes. It sent a shiver down Bonnie's spine. "All that power, my power, was abused to cater to those who brought harm to yourself and our family. You call them your friends, I call them parasites."_

 _Bonnie shook her head "They're not—"_

" _You defend them because you haven't learned child, you haven't seen them for what they are or the damage they've caused. Especially that boy, Damon Salvatore."_

" _Damon?"_

" _You're trying to save him because you think you're in love with him."_

 _Bonnie's eyes widen a little upon hearing that "Yes, I love Damon he's my best friend but that's it, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Enzo."_

 _The young witch wasn't aware of the older woman's gifts and those gifts being the reason she lived for as long as she has. She walked over to the fireplace and pulled out a talisman that reminded Bonnie of Qetsiyah's "My mother's biggest downfall was her choice to be willfully blind to love and the men she gave her heart too."_

 _She walked towards Bonnie who she noticed stood a little taller when came to stand in front of her "I saw in your future, that you too will follow that same path. But you're curse will be that you will not have a heart to give back in return."_

 _A perfectly arched brow went into the air "What does that—"_

 _Cold hands on the side of her head prevented her from finishing that statement, Bonnie was unaware that her eyes turned white and wouldn't find out until it was too late that her magic was restored. Unfortunately it was the magic that killed her._

The last nine months of what the Scooby-Doo gang referred to as his 'possession' were a blur, Damon described it as being on an acid trip for nine months and waking up with no memory of what the hell happened. All he knew was a lot of people died, and by his hands.

Usually this wouldn't have bothered him a lick but if he was going to go on a killing spree, he much rather preferred if he was in control enough to remember what the hell he did so he could at least revel in how far his handy work has come after playing the dutiful citizen for so long.

Damon glared out the large window in the living room of the boarding house, the rain started an hour ago and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon. He usually didn't mind the rain but for some reason he felt his annoyance building.

Being a vampire for over a hundred and fifty years you become perceptive, especially when it came to humans. When it rained people were angrier and less happy on days with more precipitation. By comparison, they were more happy and fearful, but less angry, on days with more sunshine and higher temperatures.

A human's carelessness doubled tenfold when it rained, they became sloppy and predictable because of their eagerness to get away from the downpour. Accepting rides from strangers and getting into car accidents.

 _They just made it too easy._ He thought while draining the glass of bourbon in his hand.

But in this case he felt as if it was holding him back. Keeping him indoors when he should be out there trying to find her and bring her back. But if he were honest he felt as if he had already lost her long before she saved him, again.

Damon sighed and went to retrieve his cellphone but stopped when he saw a picture of Elena sitting on the end table beside the couch. His brows furrowed in confusion because he didn't remember seeing it there before.

He picked up the picture and smiled.

The picture was taken the day before Jo' surprise Bachelorette party, he remembered because Elena was yelling for him to get in the picture with him. But at the time he was outside on the phone talking, well more like pouring his heart out to Bonnie about Elena and the cure.

Ironically, he was on the phone with Bonnie the night he was possessed and all because he got distracted when he thought he heard Elena's voice. Possession lifted he's now himself again only because bonnie played the hero.

 _Kind of like what Elena thought she was doing._

Damon hated comparing the two but this looked a little too familiar for his taste. Elena was the one to go off halfcocked as a means to make the situation better only for her to make it a thousand times worse and that usually meant everyone mainly Bonnie paid for it in the end.

Now in their current situation Bonnie had once again martyred herself in exchange for reuniting his and Enzo's humanity and shoving it back down their throat. But in order to accomplish that she had to make a deal with the devil.

The sound of a door opening and closing, followed by heavy boots pulled Damon from his thoughts. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Stefan.

"Are you going to ogle me all night or are you going to give me an update?"

Stefan merely gave his brother a once over before speaking "Texas and then Tennessee."

"Is she alone?"

To Stefan that sounded like a rhetorical question so his response was "Isn't she always?"

Damon flinched. It wasn't a rhetorical question. He turned glaring eyes on his little brother "She has Enzo."

Stefan glared back at his brother unbothered "She needs you."

Damon wouldn't let on that apart of him smiled at hearing that. So many people thought he was the added stress in Bonnie's life. The last thing he needed or wanted to do was confirm that harsh reality by adding to her growing list of baggage, but coffining himself proved to be a huge fucking mistaken and with Bonnie he was still paying for it so bailing wasn't an option.

"Look, I can sit here and beat you across the head with my advice but you already know what you should be doing. After the hell you and Enzo put—"

Stefan slammed his mouth shut which he knew didn't go unnoticed by his big brother. He made a promise to Bonnie that he wouldn't tell Damon anything that was said and done during his possession, for some reason Stefan felt as if it was more for her benefit then Damon's.

During his, Caroline and Bonnie's impromptu road trip around the world, Stefan was not only able to rekindle his relationship with Caroline, but he also took the time to rebuild his strained friendship with Bonnie. He never got around to thank Bonnie for everything she's done for him, his brother and Caroline but telling her paled in comparison. Bonnie has been the single most important person in his brother's life virtually keeping him together in Elena's absences.

So if she wanted to him to keep his mouth shut then that's what he was going to do.

Damon tilted his head to the side "Finish what you were going to say."

Stefan ignored him "Bonnie's remaining close to home in the south, so I think she's headed to Mississippi or—"

"Louisiana" Damon finished connecting the dots of the pattern he had drawn in his head "She's not staying close to home she's looking for something and I know what it is."

Stefan raised a brow at this coming to stand in the middle of the living room "Which is what exactly?"

Damon merely shook his head "Correction, It's not what, it's more like whom. She's without her magic and she needs to get it back."

"She's looking for a witch."

"A Bennett Witch."

"I thought they were all dead?" Stefan asked thoughtfully and watched as his brother flinched at that.

"Next to Bonnie and Abbie there's one left" Damon sped upstairs to his bedroom and before Stefan could ask where he was going he was back in front of him with an old journal "her name is Keeya Ekene Bennett" she's the daughter of Qetsiyah.

Stefan merely shook his head "How the hell is that possible? She would have to be —"

"Over nine hundred years old."

The younger Salvatore's mouth fell open catching files and then something occurred to him "Is Silas—"

Sitting down hard on the couch Damon's plump lips curled in disgust "No that would mean she's related to us somehow and considering my relationship with Bonnie even though as complicated as it is that would be considered gross."

"What is your relationship with Bonnie exactly? I know you two are best friends and all, but this seems to be something else."

"Last time I heard Keeya was staying in Mandeville Louisiana but she goes to New Orleans probably for witch herbs or to teach the kids her latest voodoo tricks."

Stefan waited for the smirk behind what he thought was his brother's lame attempt at a joke but then thought better of it.

"Of course the Bennett's practiced voodoo." Stefan said not at all surprised. The Bennett Witches are considered supernatural royalty, so them being voodooists was probably a part of the ABC program to being a witch, kinda like pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Damon stood up from his spot on the couch "If we're on the right track to getting Bonnie back I need you to promise me something Stefan."

"That goes without saying brother, we'll bring Bonnie home. No matter what we find we'll bring her back home safely, I promise."

Damon nodded and made his exit. He knew Stefan or any of them for that matter wouldn't hurt Bonnie but he couldn't take any chances. He didn't remember what he was like when his mind was hijacked like a seven eleven but if the nightmares he's been having about Bonnie were any indication he needed to take any and all precautions.

He would be the one to save Bonnie, or die trying.

 _Heel boots tapped against the wet cemented ground as she approached the building before stopping. She smiled when the wind shifted a bit almost as if it was announcing her presence. It was fitting because she wanted her to know that she was here. She knew she couldn't see her, but she was sure she could hear her._

 _With some added strength she pulled the lever up exposing the big apple to a storage that housed to coffins, one empty and the other one contained a life she once thought held more importance then her own._

 _A small hand brushed the smooth wood of the coffin while she mumbled a quick spell and without a single noise the lid slowly opened._

 _Bonnie merely observed the sleeping girl who was frozen in the same state she last saw her in._

 _Elena was beautiful for sure but that ordinary kind of beautiful you saw all the time. What some thought was compassion was veiled narcissism. What other's saw as bravery was stupidity and her fuck ups were of course deemed by everyone fit to form a sentence as heroism._

 _Nothing more valuable than her life for certain._

 _It was surreal how this one girl had the ability to make them all bend at her will and risk life and limb to ensure her safety. Her more than anyone else. Bonnie was guilty of a lot of things and probably regretted them all but this one, she regretted the most. The thought of her dying for someone so beneath her almost made her gag reflexes kick in._

" _There's something ironic about this situation. You're frozen in a state of mediocrity, but when I die you get to have the life you've always dreamed of with Damon. A life you thought you wanted with Stefan but who am I to dwell on semantics?" The witch chuckled darkly "I mean that's the least you two deserve after all the toes stepped on and the backs stabbed in the process to feel as consumed as you two must feel."_

 _Bonnie eyes darken a bit "You know what consumes me? Nothing and I prefer it that way. I'm sharper, smarter, and stronger and for the first time in forever I'm seeing things the way they are Elena."_

 _Bonnie ran her fingers through the sleeping girl's hair watching as every strain turned grey before turning it back brown "You're a parasite that sucks the life out of everyone around you and we made excuses for you because you were this compassionate young girl who was dealt a shitty hand, you didn't deserve it. But neither did I. Where was the compassion for me? Where's the apologies that wasn't covered with an attempt to ask me for something? Where was my sacrifices? There weren't any, but I no longer need that. From now on I'm doing things my way and in order for me to do that I have to break this literal ball and chain."_

 _Bonnie leaned over to kiss Elena on the forehead before her emerald orbs turned white. "It's time I made my life my own again."_

"How long do you expect to keep this up? They're going to find out you're leading them on some wild goose chase and then what? What's the plan? Because I doubt you have one."

Pulled out of her thoughts Bonnie rolled her eyes "I'm sure Damon has suspected I needed to get my magic back. If he remembers Keeya, I wouldn't be surprised by that either, I'm actually counting on it."

Bonnie smiled almost fondly, she could always count on Damon being the one to figure it out.

"Is this some weird game between you too?"

Bonnie shrugged "I would be lying if I said it wasn't. You see the best part of this game is that when you think you know a person and you have all the rules figured out. They switch it up and change the rules again."

Bonnie turned and eyed the person tied to the chair "and the best part about being a Bennett is that on the contrary to what I've shown in the past, I have standards. I'm the cream of the crop, the Bennett with all the power and expectations but sooner or later those expectations are going to be too much for one person to carry without failing."

Brown eyes narrowed "What does that mean?"

"It means I made a lot of mistakes, you being one of them and that's why you're here Jeremy."

Jeremy swallowed hard thinking _this wasn't his Bonnie or maybe it was_.

 **AN:** Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts about this story. Thanks for reading


End file.
